Hollow Love Potion
by AnnualTrilogy
Summary: Ichigo is blackmailed by Urahara, causing him to become the Guinea Pig for his Reiatsu Tuned Love Potion, the only thing is... This potion tuned to his Hollow Reiatsu, what will happen when Arrancar are involved? Ichigo/Harem. Rated T for now, may change to M.


Hollow _Love_ Potion

Urahara convince's Ichigo to try his new product, a cheap and crappy perfume, which is supposed to improve one's chances with the opposite sex. The strange thing is this potion doesn't seem to be working. Could it be because of Ichigo's powers, or even his Inner Hollow? Whatever it is, it seems to be working on hollow's, what's going to happen when arrancar come to town.

This story idea, originated from reading other Love Potion stories, i'm just giving it my own spin.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor will i ever.**_

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"**Inner Hollow/ Hollow" **

"Zanpakuto" 

_Story Start_

xXx

Urahara is a genius, that's for sure. Perhaps even as good a manipulator as Aizen is. That is if he actually bothered to mess with anyone, that being said Urahara needs a new test subject.

That being said, leave's us where we are now. Ichigo was awakened from his sleep, to quite possibly the creepiest sight he has ever witnessed in his entire life... Kisuke Urahara hovering above his face with his creepy smile plastered across his face, holding up his fan seemed to make it even creepier.

"AAAAAHH-" Ichigo's scream was cut short as a hand quickly slammed onto his mouth to keep him quiet,

"Now, now Kurosaki, you wouldn't want me to get Yoruichi onto you... or wait even better Tessai" Urahara chimed happily.

Ichigo paled, there was no way he'd forget the mustache faced man, he'd actually caused one or two nightmares for Ichigo, deciding he didn't want to deal with the wrath of Tessai, Ichigo just nodded silently.

"Ah, that's good, it's seems we've come to an understanding"

"Cut the crap, Urahara, why are you at my house at.." He glanced over at his alarm clock, his reiatsu began to rise upon seeing what time it was "3:00, what the hell could be important enough for you be here interrupting my sleep" Ichigo said as his anger rose by the second, there is no way he'd be able to sleep after waking up at this time, even if he managed to get back to sleep he might end up having another one of those Tessai dreams.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep, i'm sure it would be easy for you two get back too sleep after i'm done here" Urahara said with his usual perverted smile hidden behind his crappy little fan, "Do you mind telling me about what your dream was about, by the sounds you were making it seemed you were enjoying it"

Ichigo's perma-scowl was then replaced with a horrified expression "W-What did i say in my sleep?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Hmm, nothing much, just stuff along the lines of 'Ohh Yoruichi, we don't have time for this, i need to continue my bankai training'" Urahara said smugly.

Ichigo's face took on a shade similar to his Inner Hollow, becoming extremely pale in color. "I'll do anything, just don't tell her or that Soi-Fon chick, i think she's totally lesbian for her."

Urahara held back a chuckle, it seemed that Ichigo actually had a sense of humour and some actual observation skills, "Anything?" Urahara asked knowing that this was the best outcome he could have possibly hoped for this situation.

"Anything" Ichigo replied semi-reluctantly

"That's fantastic!" Urahara cheered, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow in concern for the man's mental health. "It just so happens that i have a new invention, that iv'e been working on for quite a while, after completion i realized i have nobody to test it on" Urahara said with puppy dog eye's beginning to form, not that they could've been seen behind his messy hair and bucket hat.

"So let me get this straight you came to my house at , proceed to gather blackmail material against me, and decide to use this material to force me to test your new invention. Correct?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara nodded, the young teen deciding that he honestly could not be bothered keeping up a conversation when he had only just been waken up. "Okay, you still got to tell me what the hell your new invention is." Ichigo said lazily as he was still extremely tired.

Urahara was shocked for a moment before he regained his composure, he began fumbling around in a pocket that had not been noticed before, he pulled out a small vial with a dark pink colored liquid inside "Here it is" Urahara exclaimed.

"I'm not drinking that" Ichigo said instantaneously, Urahara did a childish pout at the Substitute's words "Okay i'll just be talking to a little bee and a black cat" Urahara replied in a somewhat serious manner giving the effect that that's what he'd do if Ichigo didn't co-operate.

Ichigo ran several scenario's through his head, unfortunately all of them ended in him being beaten into a bloody pulp. "Gah Fine" Ichigo said as he caved in and claimed the vial from Urahara's hand's, without so much as a second thought he popped off the cap of the vial and began drinking it's content's, after downing all of the strange liquid, Ichigo began to become quite dizzy. "What was that potion thingo supposed to do?" Ichigo asked while stumbling and trying to regain his footing. Trying being the key word as he fell back onto his bed he heard Kisuke's reply to his question.

"It's my super dooper reiatsu tuned love potion" He exclaimed happily as Ichigo fell unconscious.

_The Next Morning._

"Ughh, what was up with that dre-" Ichigo began to mumble until he was interrupted by his father screaming out a new attack name and flying through the window, landing a kick square in the center of his face.

"Hah! Son you are becoming soft!" Isshin boasted with his foot still implanted in his son's face.

Next, the most obvious thing happened; Isshin was thrown out of the window creating a small crater where he had landed. "Good job my son, it seems i no longer have anything more i can teach you.." Isshin said before passing out on the side of the street.

'He says that every single day, yet he still decides to attack me' Ichigo thought,

"**It's because you're a dumbass Kingy, maybe he'll stop attacking you if you get a girlfriend so you don't die a virgin." **Said Ichigo's Inner Hollow, now named Hichigo Shirosaki.

'Shut up, i'm too busy to look for a girlfriend, iv'e got enough on my plate as it is. Aizen's still making Arrancar, and knowing Grimmjow he'll probably show up soon for another fight'

"**Whatever, you shouldn't be dying a virgin, if that love potion of Urahara's works" **Hichigo exclaimed from within Ichigo's Inner World.

'Wait... That wasn't a dream?'

"**Of course not dumbass, since when do you sleep across your bed without the covers on you!"**

'Great, now iv'e got to beat him up for making me one of his Guinea Pigs,'

"**I wouldn't do that if i were you..."**

'What, why?'

"**You're forgetting that he has blackmail on you, he probably recorded it aswell"**

'Shit' Ichigo exclaimed in his head 'didn't think about that'

"**Whatever, seeing as it's made by Urahara it probably won't work" **Hichigo said sadly

'That's good' Ichigo replied.

" '**cough' gay 'cough' "**

And with that Ichigo tuned out his Inner Hollow, and seeing as he couldn't talk with Zangetsu for the time being, he decided to get ready for school.

During breakfast there was nothing out of the ordinary and his sister's weren't acting any different to how they would usually act, so it was safe to assume that Kisuke's so called "Super Dooper Reiatsu Tuned Love Potion" was a dud.

_Thank god._

At school everything was normal, Keigo did his usual welcome which ended with him on the ground clutching his nose, Ichigo said his usual hello's; Orihime beamed happily at him as usual, Chad nodded and Uryu opted to just push up his glasses.

Everything changed when Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Pass, also used as a hollow detector. Decided to go off during lunch time, Seeing as it was below the average of a usual hollow, it would only take Ichigo a minute or two to dispose of it and return to his lunchtime so they can carry on talking.

As Ichigo got to the scene of the Hollow, something was off about it, he just couldn't put his finger on what was so strange about it. Little did Ichigo know, this Hollow was a female other than male like most hollow's seemed to be.

This Hollow wasn't a grotesque creature like most hollow's despite being fairly large, this hollow was also feminine it took on the form of a large humanized bat.

"**Ooh a Shinigami, you smell perfect, i just can't wait to dominate you and make you mine!" **The female hollow said.

"Dominate me?" Ichigo asked allowed, it took a few seconds for him to realize what she had meant by that... "Eww, that's sick!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Whatever i'm just going to purify you now, so i can get those thoughts out of my head" Ichigo said, trying to get rid of the mental image the hollow had caused.

"Any way, why aren't you trying to devour souls?" Ichigo asked the hollow.

"**I was going to, but my superior nose, smelt your scent, and i just forgot about my hunger" **The strange hollow explained.

"Wait!? you're an Adjuchas, right?" The female nodded in return "Meaning you have to eat constantly or else you'll revert right?" The female nodded yet again. "So why aren't you hungry?" He asked the hollow.

"**I don't know, your smell just seemed to overwhelm all my other priorities"**

"Well... That's weird, Anyway it's still my job to purify you, who know's maybe when you get reborn as a Plus Soul, you can become a Shinigami"

"**I'm okay with that, as long as when i become a Shinigami i'll make sure to make you mine" **The hollow replied, somewhat seductively, well... as seductive as you can be when you are a giant bat.

'I wonder if i can perform a Konso on her?" Ichigo wondered to himself.

"**It wouldn't hurt to try, King, as much as i want you to lose your virginity, you're not gonna be losing it to a giant bat hollow" **Exclaimed Hichigo.

"Alright, i'm gonna perform a Konso on you, instead of purifying you the normal way, hopefully it'll send you straight to soul society, if you ever get hungry when you are there it means you have spiritual pressure so you'll be able to become a Shinigami" Ichigo explained to the hollow.

"**Fine before i go, tell me your name so i can know who you are"**

Somewhat reluctantly ichigo decided to tell the hollow his name, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami for Karakura Town."

The hollow smiled, it actually smiled, not in a savage way but an actual happy smile.

Ichigo walked over to the hollow and raised the end of his Zanpakuto to her head and slowly pressed the hilt against it, the hollow slowly began to disintegrate, and before it was completely gone it whispered a silent "Thank you"

After that was done Ichigo decided to return to school for the rest of lunch, he picked up his body and went to were his Spiritual Aware group of friends sat.

"What took you so long?" The smug Quincy asked, "That should've taken you taken 3 minutes tops."

"Also, why didn't your reiatsu clash at all? it didn't even rise for a single second, it just stayed at it's usual level."

"It was strange, the hollow wasn't violent, well it was at first, but the hollow didn't have any objections with being Konso'd. And despite being an Adjuchas, it said after smelling me it stopped feeling the undying hunger, whatever that means" Ichigo explained.

Uryu, Orihime and Chad all raised an eyebrow at this, it seemed like this hollow was different from any other hollow they've ever fought, even stranger is that Ichigo said that he Konso'd it instead of purifying it as usual.

Strange hollow aside, the the rest of the day was pretty average, and there wasn't another hollow attack.

**(Hueco Mundo)**

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, for the first time since.. well forever, Aizen was generally being kind.

Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia. I have called the both of you here today because out of all the Arrancar, you two are some of the only that will follow my order's no matter what." Aizen said with his fake smile spread across his face.

"Because of this i am allowing the two of you a vacation to Karakura Town for the week, all expenses will be payed, and the two of you will both be supplied with gigai's each, you will be leaving tomorrow via. Garganta, you can find your gigai's in your room.

"T-Thank you Lord Aizen" Loly and Menoly said in unison, before bowing and leaving his throne room.

xXxXxXx

Well... That's the first chapter of Hollow Love Potion, iv'e had this idea in my head for a while now so i decided to write it down, this story isn't intended to follow any storyline it'll just have a bunch of Lovestruck Arrancar's. Any feedback is welcome, constructive criticism included.

-AT.


End file.
